Ratu Gadhi
Ratu Gadhi is a location and fortress within Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The fortress belongs to Yuma and becomes easier to take down once she is dealt with. Tactical Tips At Ratu Gadhi, like other forts, the outer defenses can be easily and quietly bypassed without having to weaken the defenses. There is a large hill on the southern side of the fort where a climbing rope can be found. From that location it is possible to observe the fort and quietly pick off the guards making use of the ample cover provided. As with all fortresses, it is better to wait until the fortress's master, in this case Yuma, is gone. A quiet, long-range weapon like the Autocross or the SA-50 fitted with a suppressor is recommended; it's possible to take over the fortress with no alarms or undetected using only one such weapon. After the mission Payback, the following strategy is proven to work. * After the mission Payback, the fortress is guarded only by a dog, one Sniper, one Heavy Gunner, two Chargers and a few Defenders. * Approach the fortress from the north and, using a silent, accurate weapon as stated above, take out the one soldier patrolling the walls. Grapple up the rock face to the left, come onto the wall and mark as many enemies as possible. Though an alarm is visible from here, the box is obscured, so it cannot be destroyed from this point. * After scaling the north wall, one of the alarms is immediately within view, meaning it can be destroyed with your weapon of choice. However, a Charger sometimes hangs around the alarm box for a while, so either wait until he is out of earshot before firing or eliminate him and then the destroy the alarm. * Make your way over the rocks to the left. In the southeast corner of the fortress is another alarm that can be destroyed. A Defender likes to loiter around this alarm as well; if this is the case, use the same strategy detailed above. * After two of the alarms are disabled, eliminate the aforementioned Defender and Charger from your vantage point, if you have not done so already. Proceed downward into the fortress. From behind the building closest to the second alarm, you can disable the third and final alarm box. * The rest of the enemies will now be concentrated on the other side of the building. Using buildings as cover, take out the rest of them, making sure each is a one-shot kill. The Heavy may seem daunting, but a well-placed shot through the helmet can immediately and easily bring him down. * Finish off either the machine gun nest or the sniper first, as both of their positions and armaments would pose a major threat. Unlike Baghadur and Varshakot, there does not appear to be a secondary underground entrance. Trivia * Ratu Gadhi means "Queen Gadhi" in bahasa Indonesia and Bahasa Melayu, possibly meaning Yuma as the Queen of Kyrat. Or it could have been named after an actual "Queen Gadhi" figure from Kyrat's history. * Ratu Gadhi is featured in the demo but there are few differences with the structure such as having terraces in front while not in the real game. Gallery RatuGadhi view 4.jpg RatuGadhi view 2.jpg RatuGadhi view 3.jpg ru:Рату Гадхи